1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system and a camera using the zoom lens system and, in particular, a wide angle zoom lens system having high performance suitable for an electronic image pickup device particularly used for a single-lens reflex camera, and a camera using the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, although various types of zoom lenses are known, it has been demanded that in particular, constitution of the first lens group be properly arranged when generally making wide angle system, aiming at large-aperture or pursuing further high performance.
Conventionally, as a zoom lens which is generally easy to make wide angle system, a zoom lens type in which a negative lens group is arranged at a forward position has been known, for example, as shown in the Japanese unexamined patent application, Toku Kai Shou.60-130712, Toku Kai Shou. 62-200316 or Toku Kai Hei 10-82954.
The zoom lens described in Toku Kai Shou.60-130712 has in order from an object side a first lens group of negative refracting power and a second lens group of positive refracting power, wherein the first lens group is constituted of five lenses that are negative, negative, positive, negative and positive lens, and the minimum F number is about 3.6.
The zoom lens described in Toku Kai Shou. 62-200316 has in order from an object side a first lens group of negative refracting power and a second lens group of positive refracting power, wherein the first lens group consists of six lenses which are arranged in the order of negative, negative, positive, negative, positive and negative lens and the half angle of field at the wide angle end is about 37°.
The zoom lens described in Toku Kai Hei 10-82954 is constituted as a zoom lens having four lens group wherein the first lens group has six lenses which are arranged in the order of negative, negative, negative, positive, negative and positive lens, and the minimum F number is about 3.6.